


On the Sofa

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Two long-time lovers find that a lazy night on the couch can be just as hot as a long night in the bedroom.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	On the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisphanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisphanz/gifts).



“Check the rice, please?” Phil asks over his shoulder as he pushes the colorful vegetables around in the skillet. He hears an affirmative noise from his partner, who is moving stealthily behind him like a shadow. 

“Maybe a minute more,” Dan replies thoughtfully. He’s grateful that Phil is the one who initiated dinner tonight, for he only had enough motivation to open his laptop and order another pizza. He smiles to himself as he replaces the lid on the cooker. 

“Thanks for this.” 

His arms want to circle Phil’s waist and his lips want to press into the skin of his unshaven cheek, but he knows better than to approach the man while he’s in front of a hot skillet. Instead, he walks around the counter, opposite the stovetop, and leans forward on his long forearms.

Phil looks up and gives him a small smile. It is one of pure fondness, and right now he is saying much more than just, “you’re welcome.” 

“Table or sofa?” Dan asks, fully prepared to do his part to set the table properly if his boyfriend were to suggest it. “Your choice, Babe.”

“Sofa,” Phil replies. “I’ve got a show queued up that goes with dinner.” He grins before reaching for the Cayenne powder. His sleeve brushes the flimsy edge of the black pepper tin, sending it flying across the countertop. It makes a tinny sound as it falls on its side; black and gray pepper spill from the open mouth. “Oh, shit.”

Dan laughs. It’s so Phil to forget to push up his sleeves while cooking. He doesn’t wait and watch him scramble to do it himself; Dan simply walks around the counter until he is behind him again. He snorts softly as he pushes the material up along his pale forearm and moves to the side to fix the other. Phil feels a surge of warmth as he does this. He loves Dan so much.

“Thanks,” he giggles softly, brushing the loose pepper into the curve of his left palm with the edge of his right. 

* * *   
“Are we ever going to eat at the table again?” Dan teases, but he’s not at all put out by the cozy arrangement on the sofa.

“Yeah,” Phil says, “maybe someday, you know, when we have kids. I want to be the kind of family that eats together at the table.” He smiles and sets the wine bottle down on the slick, white surface of the coffee table. 

Dan likes the way he smiles. Phil has definitely thought about this. He has most certainly envisioned their life with children before, but he believes that this is occupying more and more of his partner’s mind. Perhaps he is ready to begin a family, having just celebrated his thirty-third birthday. Maybe he will talk more about it tonight after they’ve enjoyed some of the wine. 

He likes the idea of sharing meals as a family at the table, never having enjoyed such a tradition with his own family. He wonders if it would have made things better, easier maybe. 

“Me too.” He smiles back. Their eyes meet, and there is an understanding that they will come back to this place later, after they’ve eaten. 

Phil wonders if Dan thinks about starting a family together as much as he does. He feels more and more like the time is upon them, as if they are ready to talk seriously about raising children together. He gets a fluttery feeling thinking about it and wonders if his partner notices. Dan seems to notice everything about him. He feels himself grinning nervously as he turns around to collect two wine glasses from the kitchen.

* * *

“I didn’t even know how much I wanted this until you put it in front of me,” Dan examines the stir-fried vegetables and rice, lifting a large slice of bell pepper with a single tine of his fork. “It looks and smells amazing. Thank you.”

“Yeah? That makes me happy, Dan. It just sounded good. I don’t remember the last time I made anything other than pancakes or pasta,” he laughs at himself. “I may or may not have seen someone else’s plate on Instagram this morning. I couldn’t think about anything else. Plus, we had everything already, and it was my turn.”

They don’t take turns. They cook for each other, clean up after one another, and exchange kindnesses daily without keeping track. Dan knows this and sends Phil a sideways glance. 

* * *

Two plates and four glasses of wine later, they’re leaning into each other under a massive gray blanket on the sofa. They are too busy enjoying the coziness to notice that they are in fact beginning a third episode of the home renovation show they had been watching. 

They end up like this almost every night, snuggled up one way or another. Tonight, they are sort of pushing against each other, their heads both light with wine and heavy with relaxation and comfort. Their thighs are touching, Dan’s left to Phil’s right, and every now and then, the sides of their feet brush together. 

They’ve already talked about how good the food tasted; Dan having praised Phil’s culinary skills too many times to not be embarrassing. They already commented on the actual programming: the first designer had questionable taste but a likable personality, the second made excellent use of negative space but lacked enthusiasm, and the third had been wise to go for an open floor concept to accommodate the home’s growing family.

Now they are sitting beneath the weight of the blanket, warm with the buzz of the alcohol. Dan’s cheeks feel warm, yet he can’t bring himself to pull away from Phil.

Phil feels like this is an excellent time to circle around to the conversation about starting a family. He had, after all, chosen the show as a starting off point. His birthday always makes him think about the future, and there is no future without Dan. They’ve talked more and more about the big things since returning home from tour at the end of 2018: a house, a wedding, and of course, a family of their own. 

He’s a bit drowsy but not so much so that he feels sleepy. There is no real risk of him nodding off, not unless Dan initiates some kind of gentle massage. It certainly wouldn’t be unwelcome, but Phil’s ready to talk, and Dan seems ready to listen.

Phil finds Dan’s left hand under the blanket and takes it in his lap. He hears him sigh when he does it, and it makes him want something else all of a sudden. Dan is so warm and soft, and he smells so good.

Dan thinks Phil’s gesture is sweet and loving, but it also makes him think about how nice it feels to be closer. He likes the way his hand feels on his thigh, so warm and firm against his palm. There is just the right amount of pressure coming from Phil’s hand; it makes Dan want something more. 

They have been here countless times, where anything could happen. They could snuggle closer and fall asleep just as they are, or they could sink into the feeling and see where it goes. Dan is leaning toward the latter, hoping that his lover wants the same thing. They have their very own language, and each man knows the other’s signals.

Phil is quiet but presses more firmly with his hand, indicating that yes, he also wants to touch. Dan can hear him breathe softly though his nose right before he feels Phil’s foot cross over to cover his own. He stays here and waits.

He definitely wants to fool around, and Dan was not wrong to read him this way. Still, he is testing the waters and seeking permission. Phil never assumes anything about Dan, having always been sensitive to his mood fluctuations. 

Phil feels Dan push back with his foot, and he knows what’s happening. He just wants to stay right where they are and let things happen naturally. For some reason, he can’t imagine full sex, not here, not now, but he does want to touch and be touched. He’s certainly open to taking it further, of course, but he knows better than to try and predict where they are headed. Things change so quickly, and this is perhaps his favorite part about being with Dan.

Dan is just comfortable enough on the sofa and under the blanket that he wants it to happen here, whatever it means. He’s not picky or at all particular; he just wants to be closer to Phil. He will take whatever his partner wants, but if he know Phil, and he does, then he knows that anything can happen. 

Their hands move around together atop Phil’s thigh, and it seems that neither man is any hurry. This feels nice, so warm and comforting. There is something undeniably sexy about the way they can elude to what they want without saying a single word.

As he often does, once he is sure that Dan wants what he wants, Phil finds his eyes. They don’t linger long; before he knows it, his lips are on Dan’s forehead, right across the smooth skin above his left eyebrow. He smells so clean and good here. Dan leans into it, in no rush to pull away. He loves the feel of his lover’s lips against his skin; it feels incredibly sensual and sweet. 

The home renovation program continues in the background, though it is no longer of interest. The hushed voices and intermittent music that comes from the speakers isn’t even distracting; it is merely going on without them, and it suits them just fine. 

They turn their heads on their shoulders, just enough so that they can kiss properly. Their bodies fit together so nicely already, and there is no need to displace themselves just yet. 

Phil’s kisses feel good. They are soft and almost lazy at first, and he smells faintly of the white wine they shared an hour ago. Dan accepts what Phil gives him until he can fight the urge to taste him no longer. His tongue is soft and seeking: he runs carefully and gently between Phil’s parted lips. 

There is a small sound of surprise and a heavy sigh of delight that follows when Phil feels Dan’s tongue enter his mouth. He wants this; he wants to start kissing, really kissing. He’s in the mood to take it slowly, to taste and feel his lover’s mouth from the inside. He knows what Dan likes, and it is to linger, to explore him thoroughly and sensually. 

They’ve kissed hundreds of thousands of times, but it’s been awhile since it has been like this. It is long and languid, and it’s getting a bit more heated as their hands begin to seize the fabric that separates them. 

Phil loves the way Dan’s breath falls in ragged puffs through his nose and across his cheek as their tongue swirl together. He likes the way it’s picking up as they move around each other. He wants to reach up and hold his head for him, just as he likes to do when they get to this point, so he does. 

Dan knows that when Phil holds him this way, with his curls sprouting between his fingers, that it’s about to get more passionate. He is effectively bracing him, for something a bit more intense. Dan wants to reach up and put a hand around Phil’s neck now; he wants to pull him in a little bit closer and feel the small hairs that lift away from his head. He’s not used to his partner’s short hair just yet. He loves the way it looks on him, but it still surprises him when he goes to move his fingers through it; it gives him goosebumps.

Phil moans lightly as he turns his upper body to press closer and pushes his tongue deeper until he hears Dan moan. He curls the tip toward the roof of Dan’s mouth and moves it pointedly around. It makes Phil feel hot and tingly to feel him these parts of Dan, even now, and to hear him respond so well. He feels his nipples begin to harden at his small sounds. 

Their kisses sound so gorgeous and wet; they are so much louder than the television. Still, there is something comforting and lovely about the drone of it behind them, and they don’t bother to do anything about it. It’s nice. It is a reminder that want can happen anywhere, at any time, and there is nothing that will keep them from enjoying each other; they just want to keep on.

So, they do.

* * *

Things are becoming more heated, and Dan can feel himself getting harder in his pajamas. The material is forgiving; there is just enough room for a hand to fit down the front, and he wants nothing more than for Phil to begin massaging him from the outside before slipping his fingers inside to find his cock. He really wants to be touched. 

Dan can’t remember what Phil is wearing under the blanket, but he suspects his own hand would fit quite nicely inside of his pants as well. They settled down hours ago, but fuck if he can remember what exactly is covering him. Surely Phil wants to be touched, especially now that he’s beginning to move his hips forward.

Phil sighs into his mouth and lets his head fall back into the cushion, taking Dan with him. Their kisses have only gotten wetter, louder, and hotter, and their hands are becoming restless. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” he says. It’s an almost-aggressive-sounding grunt, and fuck if it doesn’t make Dan feel like grinding down a bit. 

“You too,” Dan mumbles back. He reaches up, just like he wanted to, and wraps his long fingers around the base of Phil’s neck. He is so warm and smooth. He just wants to lay his head down and suck on his delicious skin.

Dan feels Phil’s hand move down the sides of his body, right over his rumpled Perfume Genius t-shirt. He stops at his hip and gives him a little squeeze. 

“I wanna get your cock out,” he says gruffly, taking the waistband of his pants into his fist. “Fuck, I just want to touch it.”

Dan makes a low sound and tugs on Phil’s ear lobe with his teeth. “Do it,” he says, jerking his hips as he feels his partner’s knuckles graze his abdomen. 

Phil feels him up first, cupping his hot and bulging mound in his hand. Dan hears him groan softly as he rubs him, lifting his own hips at the feeling of him. 

Dan’s hand tugs upward on his t-shirt so that Phil can see. His belly is so warm and inviting. Phil wants to move his hand across it, so he does. Dan is surprised to feel how much heat comes off of Phil’s hand.

“So gorgeous,” he whispers, dragging his fingers across him. Phil likes the way Dan’s breath picks up at his touch. He watches as his skin erupts in millions of tiny goosebumps. 

“Fuck,” he moans, looking down at his lover’s pale, perfect hand. “Touch me, Phil.”

Phil smirks and drives his hand southward, right past the loosened drawstring of his pants. He loves that Dan’s started to leak already. He rubs his thumb over the soaked cotton and hums. 

Dan tightens his entire body and then relaxes. It feels so good to just fool around with no direction at all. His hands feel empty, and all he wants to do is get his hands on Phil.

“Wet from kissing,” Phil mumbles and kisses Dan again, this time with his hand pushing at the elastic of his boxer briefs. “Hot, Dan.” He curls his lips upward as he kisses him, letting him know just how pleased it makes him. 

“You?” Dan asks softly as their lips separate wetly. 

“Mmm, why don’t you find out for yourself.” Phil teases, finally taking hold of Dan’s bare cock inside of his underwear. He can’t do much like this, but his partner still gasps at the feeling of his hand. 

Without having to be asked, Dan is lifting his bottom and tugging at his pants. He pushes them down to his knees and lets the blanket fall back over his lap for a moment. It doesn’t keep Phil from moving his hand around to fondle his warm balls.

He knows Dan loves the way it feels to be naked under the blanket, so he lets it happen like this and watches his face begin to melt into an even deeper state of bliss. “So pretty,” he whispers under his breath as he strokes the soft skin under his balls. Dan can’t hear him; he is licking his lips and pushing his back into the sofa. 

Dan still wants to get inside Phil’s pants. He just needed a moment to appreciate what his lover was giving him. It occurs to him that they are sitting in a way that can afford them equal pleasure at the same time. 

“Phil,” he says softly, gripping the wrist of his right hand. “Hang on, let me get your cock out. I want to do this together.”

Phil relaxes and pulls his hand back so that Dan can reach him. “Fuck, yeah,” he groans, adjusting his glasses. He loves watching Dan work at his pants to try and get to him. He is in no real hurry, and yet he moves swiftly without stumbling. 

He is glad for the stupid yellow emoji pants. They are thin and easy to remove, and they are stretched over the end of Phil’s cock in a way that makes him giggle. All of the silly faces are distorted. 

“Wait? Are you laughing?” Phil asks, his arms above his head. He can’t really see what Dan is doing because his head’s in the way.

Dan snorts. “Sorry, but look at this,” he pulls away and points to the angel emoji with a stretched halo and a wet eyeball.

“Oh my God,” Phil laughs. “Jesus Christ.” His hands are covering his face now. He can hear Dan giggling as he lifts his ass. He feels his own nakedness, and it feels good. 

The moment has passed. Phil really wants to get his hand back around that incredible cock, and he wants to start kissing again. Dan feels exactly the same way because the laughter has ceased completely, and his hand is all over his hot length. 

Phil tosses his head back against the sofa and groans. “Your hand feels good.”

Dan grins and raises his brows, but Phil can’t see him; his eyes are crunched shut.

He feels Dan lay back beside him and lean into his side; this feels so good.

It only takes a moment for them to fall into place, Dan’s left hand on Phil, and Phil’s right on Dan. Their arms are crossed, and their bodies are splayed out beneath the blanket. All they really have to do is turn their heads to kiss. 

They sort of fumble around under the warm blanket and begin to kiss again, neither man leading nor following. They just move together so well. 

Phil loves the way their kisses sound, their heavy breath mixed in with the increasingly-desperate smacks and suction. Every now and then, one of them moans into the other’s mouth, and it causes them both to move their hands a little faster. 

Dan knows that they could make this last awhile. He also knows that they could come together in less than a minute if they really want to. He waits to see what Phil wants before changing their pace. 

Finally, Phil starts to push the blanket back with his legs, not wanting to pull his hands away. He cycles his legs, and Dan helps, understanding that his partner wants to see their hands moving over each other like this between kisses. 

They lay with their pants around their knees and their shirts bunched up around their rib cages, cocks out and growing bigger by the second. They’ve both darkened and gotten wetter since shedding the covers. 

“Mmm, fuck,” Dan mumbles into Phil’s bare shoulder. His half-lidded eyes gaze softly ahead of him. He loves the way they look, all worked up and leaking over each other’s fists. Phil’s cock looks so juicy, he just wants to stuff it in his mouth.

Phil only grunts and snaps his hips up, thrusting his cock deeper into Dan’s cupped hand. “Fuck, a bit faster, Babe,” he says deeply, using his left hand to tug at the hem of his t-shirt. He doesn’t want to mess it. It makes Dan check his own. It’s fallen down a bit with their faster motions, but Phil reaches across their hot bodies to jerk it upward for him. 

There is something really hot about the way that he does it. Dan knows that Phil loves to watch him come, to mess himself. He just lifted his shirt and his chin as if to say, “put it right there. Fucking come all over yourself.” It makes Dan feel tingly and close.

Dan licks his lips and tips his head back to kiss Phil. This time, they don’t break away to watch themselves. They just keep kissing, teeth occasionally scraping together as they move more hurriedly. There is urgency now; they want to get there this way.

“Fuck,” Dan hisses into Phil’s mouth, jerking his hip and forcing his thick cock through his fist. “I’m gonna come.”

Phil hums affirmatively and begins fucking himself upward into Dan’s hand. They are moaning into each other’s mouths, licking, biting, kissing, and sucking as they climb higher and higher. 

Now they are both fucking the other’s fist, and the sofa squeaks with their rapid movements. The blanket falls to the floor and the cool air feels so good on their thighs and knees. 

Dan knows that Phil must be close because his hand is closing itself around him in jerky little pulses, and it feels so fucking good. His breathing is heavy and loud. It makes Dan feel crazy.

“Right the fuck there,” he says against Dan’s lower lip, taking it between his teeth. “Oh God, Dan.”

He gasps and comes thickly over himself, and the feeling reminds Dan of the way a hot fondue coats a piece of dessert. He feels Phil coating his hand and spilling on to his fingers. Dan knows there must be some on his stomach as well. He thinks about how lovely it probably looks, but he can’t think about it for long because his own orgasm is right there. 

Phil keeps kissing him as his cock pulses and begins to slowly soften in Dan’s still wet fist. He likes the way he continues to hold him as he rocks up into his hand. Dan’s eyes flutter and then close before his head lifts away and then slams back down. 

“Fuck,” he let’s out a long, deep groan and gushes out over Phil’s hand like a fountain. His cock is so wet and slippery inside of Phil’s grip, still, he’s got a hold of him. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he hears Phil say. He keeps contracting and twitching as he leaks.  
He is pretty sure he feels something dripping from the center of his chest. 

There is no rush to pull away. They just allow their heads to roll heavily into the edge of the sofa. 

After a few moments, Phil reaches to the left for the box of tissues; he will take care of their mess. 

It’s such a good place to be, in this state of haze and contentment. He looks at Dan fondly as he wipes the mess from his bare chest and tugs on the corner of his crumpled t-shirt. 

“Handjobs are so underrated,” Dan finally says dreamily, his eyes fixated on his lover. He sighs and giggles softly. 

“Agreed,” Phil replies, swiping a wad of tissues across his own belly. “Why was that so hot?”

Dan doesn’t know. It was unbelievably hot, even for something so simple. Perhaps, he thinks, that was its appeal.

“It was literally the laziest sex we’ve had,” he laughs, “but it was also weirdly intimate. I think the kissing was especially good. Plus, we just fit together really well. I mean, how many people naturally fall into place like we do?”

Phil has to consider all of this. “Excellent points.” He stands to pull on his pants and to retrieve the blanket they lost. “I remember when we were younger, you know, when we didn’t see each other that often. I remember thinking that anything less than full sex would be a disappointment because we never knew when we would be together again. I don’t know why I thought that; I just did.” He shrugs and settles back into the sofa beside Dan.

“Really?” Dan seems surprised, if not a little saddened. “I remember thinking that I would take whatever you gave me. I literally remember wondering if there was time for a blow job if we had ten minutes. Fuck, it was all good. It’s all good now. It doesn’t matter if we make out, go all the way, or end up anywhere in between, Phil. I love everything that we do.” Dan snuggles closer until he can comfortably fit his head in the warm tuck of Phil’s shoulder. 

“Me too, Dan.” He smiles warmly and pulls his boyfriend even closer. He rubs his back and kisses his forehead, right where he did when this whole thing started. “Let’s pick up the next episode, then I want to talk about something important, yeah?”

Dan wants to talk too. He’s been thinking more and more about where they are and what they want. He’s ready to start talking seriously about starting a family with Phil.

“Yeah,” he whispers, snuggling so close that he makes Phil squeal.


End file.
